


非法入侵（不只培根和煎蛋）

by Astrollnut



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 五次史蒂夫的不告而入，以及一次名正言顺。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	非法入侵（不只培根和煎蛋）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B and E(not just bacon and eggs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731069) by [KittyHowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHowell/pseuds/KittyHowell). 



起居室传来那阵奇怪的响动的时候，丹尼正在冲澡。他顿了顿；除了格蕾丝在的时候，他一向是独居的。况且今天又不是他俩的二人周末。不过话说回来，他也不是没听过这房子发出一些奇奇怪怪不可描述的声音。他仔细听了一会儿，只有一片寂静，于是他又重新低下了头继续享受起了淋浴时光。  
  
就在这时，他听到了一阵噼里啪啦，外加一声并不是很轻声细语的“干”。  
  
丹尼水都没顾上关就冲了出去，差点儿被浴缸边绊个狗吃屎。他慌慌忙忙稳住了身体，然后拽了条毛巾围住了下腰。  
  
难得他光溜溜一次，怎么就被这位梁上君子碰到了呢。幸好家里卧室就在浴室旁边。他带上枪跟警徽，就扑向了客厅。  
  
他举着枪，冲着那个闯进他公寓里的怪男背后。看上去他倒是不像是个贼，东西都好好地原封不动。不过，那个高个儿怪男正生无可恋地一边嘟嘟囔囔一边和猫咪搏斗着，拼尽全力想要把它抱在怀里。  
  
“我日啊，小泡菜，信不信我把你揍成小扁片？我向老天发誓，我绝对要把你揍个死去活来。”  
  
丹尼吞了吞口水，然后喊了出来。“不许动，把手举起来！你被捕了！”  
  
男人单方面休战了，猫咪合理地利用了这个战机，一下从他的怀中逃了出来，消失在了丹尼公寓不知名的地方。丹尼突然意识到，他没养猫。  
  
这他妈是谁的喵？  
  
男人举着手，缓缓地转了过来。他抬着眼皮，目光在丹尼身体上游弋着，光溜溜的除一条毛巾外别无他物的身体上。丹尼无视了他弯弯的嘴角，把枪口往前送了送。  
  
“妈的你有毛病吧，”丹尼喊道，“来我家偷东西还要带只猫当垫背吗？”  
  
“我没有来你家偷东西，”这位仁兄举着手说道。“那是泡菜先生，他是楼上埃莉诺太太家的。”说到这儿，他抻着胳膊点了点猫咪消失的方向。“他没怎么出过门，也不认识路，我怕他走丢了。埃莉诺太太出门儿前拜托我，他要逃跑的话就逮住他。他从你开着的那个窗户进来的，我实在放不下心。”他顿了顿，舔了舔嘴唇。“她也就这么一个依靠了。”  
  
丹尼有点半信半疑，不过这个故事比一个男的带着只会杀人的猫闯空门靠谱多了。那只猫儿在男人的胳膊上留了点儿旅游纪念，左胳膊都流血了。  
  
丹尼注意到了一只盘子横尸在了厨房地板上，他翻了个白眼。他想象了一下恨比天高的文书工作，以及局子里那些家伙必不可少的嘲笑声。于是他气冲冲地嘟囔着，放下了枪口，指了指犯罪分子逃窜的方向。“带上你的神经病猫然后给我滚出去。”  
  
史蒂夫放下了手，走向了卧室。路过丹尼时顿了顿，瞥了他一眼。丹尼跟上了他。他可不放心留这个祸害一个人在他的屋里。  
  
泡菜先生正躲在他的床底。高个儿男想把他抓出来，泡菜先生对此进行了激烈的反抗。反抗的成果就是，男人的另外那只胳膊也开始流血了。  
  
“小泡菜，你信不信我再专门养只狗？”男人抽着凉气说道，“那样你就开心了？赶紧动动你的毛屁股，出来！”  
  
丹尼一边忍着笑，一边走向了衣橱拿了几件儿衣服。就算他再怎么不放心，他也不想光溜溜地和他呆在一起。丹尼又不蠢，他能看出之前那个眼神里的饥渴。他也没瞎，那个眼神的主人着实英俊帅气。所以为了大家都好，他还是穿上点儿衣服吧。  
  
他穿着牛仔裤和T恤从洗手间走了出来，男人抱着那只悍猫，冲他露出了一丝微笑。  
  
“真不好意思把你的盘子打碎了，还有嗯，你懂的，不告而入。”  
  
丹尼咕哝了一声。  
  
“我叫史蒂夫·麦加勒特，我就住在你楼上。”  
  
“丹尼。丹尼·威廉姆斯。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，丹尼。”史蒂夫冲他笑了笑。那是一个又大又蠢的微笑，然而丹尼立马感到领口下面有些发热。  
  
泡菜先生叫了一嗓子，史蒂夫瞪了他一眼。  
  
“不喜欢猫吗？”丹尼的语气带着一丝取笑。他自己也不喜欢猫，所以他并不会怪史蒂夫的反应。  
  
“对啊，我不是很喜欢咪咪1，”史蒂夫稀松平常地回答道。只有嘴角一丝隐蔽的微笑才泄露他是多么心满意足能让丹尼被自己的口水呛到。他又随意地说道，“我该把这个小恶魔送回老家了。”  
  
“从门儿走啊，”丹尼看到史蒂夫走向那扇通向消防梯的窗户的时候，内心是崩溃的。  
  
史蒂夫大笑着，“那样多没意思。”  
  
  
～＊～＊～  
  
  
整整三天，丹尼终于摸上了自己家的大门。就在这时，他听到屋里传来一阵动静。他赶紧拔出手枪，一把推开门然后冲了进去。  
  
史蒂夫正在厨房，估摸着像是要从糖罐子里弄点儿糖出来。丹尼放下了举着枪的手喊道，“你这人是不脑子有问题啊？！”  
  
“我要借点儿糖。”  
  
“是不是我往你身上开上一枪你就舒服了？”丹尼摔上了身后的门，扯下了领带然后丢到了沙发上。  
  
“就我之前的体验而言吧，”史蒂夫随意地说道，“你要是这么做了我不舒服你也不会舒服。要是没必要，你还是忍忍吧。”  
  
丹尼想问问他是怎么“体验”的，然而他只是一把抢过了他手里的糖罐子，然后把它拍在了厨房的另一侧。  
  
“我，”丹尼起了个头，然后顿住了。他无话可说了。稀奇。“我要开枪了。”  
  
“那你还愣着干啥。”史蒂夫冲他露出了一个坏笑。他探了探身，拿回了糖罐儿，还不忘往丹尼身上蹭一蹭。  
  
丹尼又想掏枪了。  
  
“这么说，你是个警察咯？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“干的开心吗？”  
  
“从我家滚出去！”  
  
史蒂夫装完了砂糖，然后故技重施地从丹尼身边擦身而过，把罐子放了回去。丹尼朝边上躲了躲。  
  
“多谢你的糖，”史蒂夫冲他笑了笑。“埃莉诺夫人要给我做苹果派呢。”  
  
“说的好像她是你女友似的，”丹尼悄悄地，无力地嘟囔了一声。  
  
然而史蒂夫还是听到了，他做了个介于悪到和搞笑之间的鬼脸。丹尼觉得它有点可爱。  
  
“她都一百多岁了，”史蒂夫一边冲窗户走着一边声明道。“一点儿也没夸张，真的。我们前两个月才给她过的百岁生日。”  
  
“那她为啥要给你做派啊？”  
  
“因为我每周都送她去商店啊。”  
  
史蒂夫说得如此轻松，仿佛对于一个年轻人来说，每周送一个跟自己一点儿关系都没有的老邻居去商店只是一件稀松平常的小事。和他们一起庆祝生日也只是生活的日常。丹尼想，可能，对于他来说，这些事确实如此。他不由自主地感到了一丝敬畏。大部分人都不会关心，甚至不会想到这些。丹尼从没有意识到，这栋楼里还生活着一位需要生活上的帮助的老人，直到刚才。他很确定，楼上的那些人也和他一样一无所知。史蒂夫是关心的。丹尼欣赏他这点。  
  
史蒂夫一言不发地从窗户溜了出去，走前还冲丹尼抛了个媚眼。  
  
他想关上窗户拉上插销，然而他没有。  
  
第二天，他下班回家后发现，一块夹心派正静静地躺在柜台上等着他。它美味极了。  
  
  
～＊～＊～  
  
  
这次丹尼正瘫在沙发上看着球赛，史蒂夫从窗户爬了进来，还带着半打长板啤酒。丹尼连一丁点儿惊讶都欠奉。史蒂夫给他递啤酒的时候，他连生气都不生气了。  
  
“谁领先了？”  
  
于是丹尼一边给他介绍着战况，一边放任他在厨房里翻箱倒柜找着吃的。结果就是他带着一包薯片窝到了沙发上看起了比赛。  
  
总感觉有点儿怪怪的。  
  
不过也挺不错的。  
  
丹尼喜欢史蒂夫。他喜欢他的善心可靠，他的可爱微笑，甚至他的冒失莽撞。丹尼不确定他俩算是什么关系，但他乐意就这么和他坐在一起。  
  
“你要是这周末想来，从门儿进。”丹尼刚说完，就后悔了。就算他内心其实一点儿也不介意，他还是得说出口。“我家姑娘这周末要和我一起。”警察的本能在告诉他，告诉一个陌生人自己女儿的行程有多么危险。而作为一个父亲，她是他的生活，她不该被他遮遮掩掩。  
  
“我知道，”史蒂夫直直地看着电视。“每次她在的时候你都会关上窗户。”  
  
丹尼想要说点什么，但碰巧球队进球了，于是等他反应过来的时候，时机已经一去不返了。  
  
  
～＊～＊～  
  
  
门悄悄打开时，丹尼一下就醒了。只要格蕾丝不在，他就会把枪放在床边，好让他现在能做好准备，把它对准半开着的门后的人。  
  
史蒂夫这回都没费心举起双手。  
  
“你他妈的干啥呢？”  
  
丹尼把枪放回了床头柜上。要是他想伤害史蒂夫的话，他的拳头就够了。他睡觉只穿了一条短裤，站起来时，身上甚至能感觉到史蒂夫的视线。  
  
“你得找个人治治，”丹尼两只拳头攥在身边坚定地说。“钱我来付！没跟你开玩笑，你他妈的想干啥啊？！”丹尼不介意史蒂夫又一次的不告而入，可要是吵醒他睡觉那就另当别论了，况且还是大半夜的。  
  
就在这会儿，丹尼注意到了史蒂夫脸上的伤心难过。  
  
“陪我看《虎胆龙威》”  
  
“啥？”丹尼震惊到了，什么生气不爽都无影无踪了。  
  
“陪我看《虎胆龙威》”史蒂夫重复了一遍。他看上去就像一只被踢了一脚的狗狗。他的话语平铺直述倒像是命令。倒像是陈述句的乞求。说实话丹尼心服口服。  
  
有事发生了。他知道，但他没有问出口。史蒂夫没有向他倾吐，丹尼不确定他和史蒂夫的关系好没好到可以主动问他。  
  
但话说回来，史蒂夫确实是偷偷溜进他家的。一而再再而三地。  
  
丹尼啥话也没说。他只是抓上了枕头和毯子，示意史蒂夫走向了客厅。趁着史蒂夫调着dvd，丹尼不爽地倒在了沙发上。史蒂夫摆弄好了电影，然后坐在了他身边，坐在了毯子旁。丹尼稍稍往他身边靠了靠。  
  
等到约翰麦凯兰2把恐怖分子丢出窗户时，史蒂夫开口了。  
  
“埃莉诺夫人今天去世了。”  
  
丹尼一无所知。他今天工作了一整天，一进家门就倒在了床上。  
  
“我好抱歉。发生什么了？”  
  
“她是在睡梦中去世的，没病也没痛，”史蒂夫悄声说道，他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着电视的屏幕。“她有个在维加斯的侄女。他们关系一般，不过她会过来打点的。”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，然后颤抖着叹息了一声。“我会很想她的。”  
  
于是丹尼又稍稍往史蒂夫身上靠了靠。  
  
  
～＊～＊～  
  
  
之后的两周，丹尼都没怎么见到史蒂夫。说实话他对此确实是有一点小小的不开心，不过他没功夫愁云惨淡。因为瑞秋和斯坦开始了他们的第二个蜜月，格蕾丝有了大把的时间和他呆在一起。他可不是抱怨，和格蕾丝一起的时间永远都不嫌多。  
  
可惜格蕾丝的生日瑞秋和斯坦因为航班晚点赶不回来了，不过小姑娘倒是没有不开心。她善解人意地开心地投向了她的丹诺的怀抱。  
  
这天，丹尼下了班，去学校接上了格蕾丝，然后早早地开始了生日大作战。丹尼打开了家门，一眼就看到史蒂夫正站在客厅里，看上去就像一只被聚光灯打中的小鹿，手上还拿着一个花里胡哨的粉紫色礼盒。  
  
“格蕾丝，这是史蒂夫，”丹尼漫不经心地介绍了一下，不过他的内心确实是有点儿震惊于看到史蒂夫出现在这儿的。“他是住在楼上的一个朋友。”  
  
“嗨，史蒂夫，”格蕾丝开心地冲他挥了挥手，看向礼盒的眼睛瞪得大大的。“那是给我的吗？”  
  
“当然啦。”史蒂夫说道，脸上还挂着紧张的微笑。“这是我专门给你准备的。给。”  
  
格蕾丝看向了丹尼，沉默着请求拆封的准许。丹尼点了点头，于是小姑娘跑向了桌子开始撕起了包装纸。  
  
史蒂夫和丹尼一起看向了格蕾丝，“丹尼，我很抱歉。”，他悄悄地说道，“我只是想把它放下就走的，我以为你不会这么快回来，而且你窗户也没关我就——”  
  
丹尼轻轻地摇了摇头，瞥了一眼他们身后正开着的窗户。他没关。他都没想起来这事儿。  
  
“史蒂夫，”丹尼屏息悄声说道。”他们看着格蕾丝取出了她的礼物。她看到它的瞬间眼睛都放光了，先是绕着屋子欢快地跳起了舞，紧接着一下子扑到了史蒂夫身上抱住了他。  
  
“我好喜欢它，”她尖叫着把它戳到了丹尼的脸上。“看，丹诺，他送我的是相机和相簿！”  
  
“我看到啦，小猴子，你要谢谢史蒂夫吗？”  
  
“谢谢谢谢谢谢你，”她又抱了抱史蒂夫。“我很喜欢它。”  
  
“那就好。”史蒂夫看上去有点犹豫，但最后还是屈服在了那张柔软的小脸儿和满脸幸福的表情上。  
  
丹尼拿着相机看了看，他得承认史蒂夫选的不错。它虽说不是专门为儿童定制的，但相当结实耐用，就算她不小心摔了也没事。几个月之前他提过，聊起过，格蕾丝迷上了摄影。史蒂夫听者有心。于是丹尼下了决定。  
  
格蕾丝拿着相机坐到了桌子上看起了相簿。丹尼估摸着格蕾丝听不到了，于是他往史蒂夫身边靠了靠然后悄悄说道，“他娘明天下午来接她，你明天晚上要来吗？”  
  
史蒂夫把手插到了兜里，低下头藏起了嘴角的那丝微笑。“好啊。”  
  
他向格蕾丝道了再见，然后从窗户爬了出去。丹尼翻了个白眼喊道，“你就不能树立个好榜样吗？”  
  
史蒂夫的咯咯笑声是唯一的回答。  
  
  
～＊～＊～  
  
  
丹尼决定趁史蒂夫没来先洗个澡。他倒不是说期待发生点儿啥，不过要是发生的话他也没意见。等他完事儿的时候，正好听到史蒂夫从他留着的窗户进来。  
  
他出浴室门之前犹豫了一下。他不太确定该怎么办。要是只围着浴巾跟他打招呼，岂不是赤裸裸的暗示？但要是去卧室换衣服，不就意思是不想做咯？  
  
他打开了门，史蒂夫正靠在门前的墙上。他下了决定。丹尼咽了咽口水往前走去。史蒂夫把手放在了他的肩上，然后一路下移抚过丹尼的胳膊，最后停在了他的腰侧，将他拉到了自己的面前。  
  
“你想这样？”  
  
丹尼闭上了眼睛，“是的，”于是史蒂夫吻住了他。这个亲吻始于轻柔甜蜜的碰触。史蒂夫的手捧着丹尼的脸颊，然后侧过头逐渐加深。他扫下了丹尼腰间的浴巾，引得金毛不由自主地呻吟了一声。  
  
丹尼分开了两人，然后拉着史蒂夫的手引他走向卧室。尽管他俩认识才几个月，但丹尼从没有如此确信过某事。史蒂夫抓着他的屁股轻轻拍了拍。作为回应，丹尼把他扑倒在了床上。  
  
“你穿的衣服也太多了，”丹尼一边嘟囔着，一边扯下了史蒂夫的衬衫。双唇抚弄着史蒂夫的乳头，吮吸着，轻轻地舔舐着。史蒂夫立马在丹尼身下扭动着呻吟了起来。  
  
丹尼的舌头一路游移停到了史蒂夫的腹部，同时扒光了他剩下的衣服。丹尼一等他解放出来，就含住了史蒂夫的鸡巴。身下人的胯部一下子抬高了。丹尼忍耐着条件反射，一边含入更多。他舔弄着柱身，然后整根吞入，一手还不忘抚慰着史蒂夫的睾丸。  
  
“哦，干，丹尼，”史蒂夫叫了一声。高潮来前他推了推丹尼。他确实想口射丹尼，但现在还不是时候。他想做足全套。丹尼听话地退开了，临了儿还做了个深喉。  
  
“哦，我绝对要让你为此付出代价的。”  
  
丹尼只哼了哼。他倾身拿过了润滑和套套。史蒂夫扶着两人换了个体位然后拿过了瓶子。  
  
“可以吗？”  
  
“比可以还可以，宝贝儿，”丹尼在他身下笑着，轻轻抬了抬臀部，用自己的老二蹭了蹭史蒂夫的。  
  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，然后将凉凉的液体倒在手上。他稍稍用手暖了暖，然后用中指压了压丹尼的后穴。他一边缓缓推进着，一边观察着丹尼的表情。他单指重复了几分钟，然后加入了第二个手指。  
  
丹尼开始在他身下扭动了。史蒂夫的开拓不紧不慢。当他看到身下的金毛开始变得欲求不满时，他得咬着牙才能不叫出声。“老天你可真美。”他吻了吻他，然后加入了第三根手指。丹尼一下开始呻吟了起来。  
  
“行不行啊，”丹尼喘着粗气，“赶紧干我。”  
  
史蒂夫坏心眼儿地笑了笑，“别急啊宝贝儿。我说了你得付出代价。”  
  
其实只是史蒂夫还需要点儿时间重整旗鼓。要是他急急忙忙地进去肯定跟个毛头小子一样丢盔卸甲。他可不想这么快。而且除此之外，他还是很享受看着身下丹尼的扭动的。  
  
丹尼开始冲他咆哮了，字面意义上的。史蒂夫一边笑着一边将手指推得更加深入。丹尼的咆哮变成了哀怨。他抬着屁股催促着史蒂夫的手指。  
看着如此如此美景史蒂夫实在按耐不住了。他拔出了手指然后拿过了安全套。丹尼催促的哼声直到史蒂夫完全插入才变成满意的低吟。  
  
“干，”史蒂夫快喘不上气了，他适应了一会儿。丹尼里面又烫又紧，他感觉自己都快灵魂出窍了。“你真棒，宝贝儿。”  
  
史蒂夫缓慢地进出着，控制着自己的快感。他的控制力只持续到丹尼用屁股迎向他的老二时。他抓着丹尼的双手扣在了金毛儿的头顶，然后又深又快地抽插了起来。  
  
丹尼把这点儿账记了下来。关于手上的淤青，还有史蒂夫的急不可耐。不过现在两个人可谁也顾不上。  
  
史蒂夫看到身下的男人眼睛睁大了。看来是顶到前列腺了。他动了动身子，然后又插了进去。同样的反应。史蒂夫咧着嘴笑了。等到第三下的时候，丹尼就开始在他的身下啜泣了，一边挠着史蒂夫的手一边大声叫着。  
  
“干，操，干，”丹尼喘着气叫着，“再深点儿，啊，再来。”  
  
猛干了一会儿，史蒂夫感觉快要射了。他松开了丹尼的一只手，不过丹尼没动。他摸向了金毛的下身，握住了他的男根，撸动了一下，第二下，没等第三下撸完丹尼就射在了两人身上。  
  
高潮时，丹尼身体紧紧地绷着。与此同时，他往后顶了顶包着史蒂夫老二的屁股。紧接着史蒂夫就用力射在了丹尼体内。  
  
他一边喘着气，一边尽力不要瘫在小个儿的身上。他基本上是成功的。他松开了丹尼另外一只手，然后慢慢把自己拔了出来。  
  
然后他才突然想到，他们还没讨论过他们这关系算啥呢。它意味着什么。他怕自己过了头。他想起身，但丹尼拦住了他。他双手抱住了他，把他搂在了床上。  
  
“你等吃完早饭再走也不迟，”丹尼的声音低沉，还有点儿哑。  
  
史蒂夫笑着靠在了丹尼肩窝上，吻着那个他自己都不知道什么时候留下的牙印。“你要准备点儿特殊的吗？”  
  
“培根和煎蛋吧。”  
  
“用’蛋’和’根’庆祝我的成功进入吗？”  
  
丹尼偷乐了一下。  
  
“幸好我都有，还都很擅长。不用出门儿就能做”  
  
“哦？是吗？”  
  
“是啊，又好吃，还又方便。”3  
  
“方便？”  
  
丹尼的声音带着点儿怀疑。史蒂夫开心地笑着凑到了他耳边悄悄说道，“晨爱。”  
  
丹尼咧着嘴笑了，他一边嘟哝着“一言为定”，一边沉入了梦乡。  
  
史蒂夫调整了一下自己，给两人拉上了被子，然后枕着丹尼的肩膀也慢慢睡着了。  
  
要是他半睡半醒之间悄悄对小泡菜先生说了句谢谢，那也无可指摘不是吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1: 原文为pussy。
> 
> 2:《虎胆龙威》主角。
> 
> 3：此段存在意译，详情可看原文。


End file.
